The Governor's Son
by Bramblerose4
Summary: “Welcome to my home, Mr. Malfoy.” My father greeted the Governor’s son with a hearty handshake and a slap on the back as if he were his own son returning to him from some distant land. HrXD,HXG, Post HrXR


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter. Don't sue.

**Author's Note**: This is a fantasy-like story, not canon at all. eNJOY! Hermione's P.O.V

_The Governor's Son_

The beginning of spring started off wet and cold, though it was not as bad as the previous year when the heavy rains and strong winds left much of the land uprooted and flooded leaving the people's sprits as bitter as the weather outside. I woke early well rested after the rain shower last night had been calm and it had soothed me to sleep.

Airing out a room that hadn't been used in over three years took more time then I thought when I had volunteered to clean it out. It wasn't cramped from floor to ceiling with forgotten trinkets like some of the other rooms, though it did have its fair share of them, instead it was the musky smell of still air and the removal of the dust that was given me the problem. Every time I thought I was done there was always another corner that could be cleared better then when I first dusted and scrubbed. It seemed the smaller the room the faster it collected dust. Though it was the largest guest room in the house and the only one with a private bathroom, it was small enough that it wouldn't allow the visitor to clutter it up with unnecessary possessions if they wanted a comfortable stay. The largest piece of furniture was the box bed that lay below to the window, it overlooked the garden, not only was it a pleasant sight but during the summer the scent of the apple orchard filled the room with a peaceful state that made it one of the best places in the house. I was going though another sweeping of the bathroom to make sure there was soap when Elaine called for me to come downstairs.

"What were you doing?" she asked me as I stopped at the top of the stairs.

"I was cleaning the guestroom." I answered automatically.

"Still?" My older sister looked at me unbelievingly.

"Is he here?" I replied feeling defensive. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with a dust covered sleeve.

"Not yet, but you better hurry and make time to clean up before he does, or father will be angry with you for taking your time again." She said so sweetly it was like she enjoyed the idea of me being in trouble.

"It would go faster I had some help," I pointed out.

"You know that I don't react well to dust and mold." She looked at me as if that were an insult for her to get on her hands and knees to do some actual house work, besides making flower arrangements and convincing their father buy overpriced paintings and expensive oriental rugs from the markets, she spent her time gossiping with her friends and making sure I wasn't slacking off in my duties, which in her eyes, I did quite often. I was sure this is why she looked so fragile and innocent, she didn't have the look of someone who has done hard labor, like I do, because she never has.

"Welcome to my home, Mr. Malfoy." My father greeted the Governor's son with a hearty handshake and a slap on the back as if he were his own son returning to him from some distant land.

"Please call me Draco, sir."

"With your permission." My father said politely.

As father introduced Elaine I saw Draco look at her in wonder and felt the familiar pangs of jealousy rise in me. I know she was much prettier then me and she knew it too. With her smooth dark hair, flawless skin and shinning dark eyes that looked as if they held the mysteries of life within them. Elaine never had problems with attracting men whenever she felt the impulse. I looked away and patiently stood behind Elaine feeling rather ugly and waiting for the quick informal introduction to come to me so that I could get it over with and I could finish my housework before dinner.

"This is my second daughter, Hermione. She is the same age as you, Draco. She is the one who will be entertaining you during your stay as I have to leave shortly and I'll be taking Elaine with me. I'm sure you two will get along well enough. " I looked at my father with wide eyes, I haven't known that he was leaving, let alone taking Elaine with him.

He reached out his hand to me and having done this for over half my life I numbly took it just going through the motions barely aware of my greeting. So it came as a was surprised when he lightly kissed it instead of shaking it before he let me go.

"It is a honor to meet you Lady Hermione." he said elegantly. I snapped out of my reverie and took a second look at this odd boy. He was as tall as my father but less than half his age. He wore a cream silk shirt and black pants, that somehow seemed a little too big for him. His long blonde hair was pulled into braids the streamed down his back pleasantly, but his face was soft with grey eyes that invited laughter and mischief.

"The honor is mine Mr. Malfoy." I reply flustered.

"Please call me Draco."

"Only if you call me Hermione."

"Oh I couldn't do that, I am a guest in your house I must called you by your title," he smiled to her.

"But as a guest are not also entitled to follow the request of your host?"

"Yes Lady I am, but not at the expense of appearing rude."

We just stood there, staring, sizing each other.

"Well I see that the two of you will have no trouble getting along." My father interrupted. "We will be leaving shortly after lunch." Placing Elaine's arm on his own, father walked towards the house. "Can we have lunch in the garden today father?" I hear Elaine ask pleasantly.

"Yes, I suppose that won't be a problem Hermione?"

I broke my eye contract with Draco and glared at my father.

"No father, I'll tell Molly shortly."

Draco held out his hand to me. "Shall we Lady?"

I let him take my hand. All the while my anger at my family grew. How did my father expect me to keep a governor's son entertained when I have a household to run?

000000

Likey or no likey? Let me know Bramblerose4


End file.
